


Mind's Eye

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [113]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Mind's Eye

_“There’s absolutely no point to you doing this, Marty. We are going to find him with or without your help.”  
“I’m sorry.” _

“Scully.”

“Hey, Scully. It's me.”

 _Finally._ “Did you convince Marty to retract her confession?”

“No, I… I couldn't get through to her. I'm still not sure why she's protecting him.”

“Well, I might have a guess.”

“You might have a guess as to why she would take the fall for the man who murdered her mother?”

“Murdered her… Mulder, what are you talking about?”

“I cross-checked the M.O. It only came up in one other murder, from 1970, the fatal stabbing of one Marcia Lewin by an unknown assailant. Lewin died on the operating table, but the doctors were able to save her unborn baby.”

“Marty.”

“That's right.”

“Mulder, the PCR test that I had done on the blood from the gloves, it came back as a familial match to Marty’s. The most likely relationship is a paternal one.”

“What?!”

“I was about to tell you when you hung up on me before.”

“Marty’s father killed her mother?”

“Charles Welsey Gotts, aged 52, incarcerated for aggravated assault in 1970, released on parole 3 weeks ago. My initial theory was that she might protect him because he’s the only family she has, but if he’s the one who killed her mother--”

“I don't think she knows, Scully. I don't think she has any idea of that relationship. I think maybe she feels responsible because she sees what he sees, has witnessed the murders through his eyes.”

“Well, regardless of the reason, we have physical evidence exonerating her. It's quite probable that when they finish running the prints from the locker and briefcase, they'll find a match to Gotts, not Marty.”

“I think you're right, Scully.”

“Okay, well, I’m going to finish up here and then I’ll be back on the shuttle up to Wilmington in the morning.”

“All right. I’ll see you then.”


End file.
